tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inferna
} | name =Inferna | type =Hardcore PvP | online =June 29, 2004 | location =Germany | serversave =9:00 CET }} Additional Info * The name Inferna is derived from the Latin word "inferna", which means "underworld" ("loca inferna" means "hell"). Towns Inferna has a strange behaviour in what it refers to towns. Every town has it's own behaviour: *Carlin is very famous for lots of noobs running around and attacking everybody, regardless of his level, or little teams killing each other. *Thais is known very well for large groups of pks going around the town and killing everybody who is not on their team. *Kazordoon and Venore are rather peaceful towns, with little pks and the best ones for leveling up. *Darashia is the premium account version of Thais, the only difference is that the average level of the pks is not 10-15 but 20-30. *Ab'Dendriel is a strange town, because sometimes there is only peace and you can level up normally, and sometimes it can be as bad as Carlin. *Ankrahmun is a rather peaceful town in normal situations, but when there is a war the hell breaks out in this town, as open battles take place here. *The rest of the towns (Edron, Port hope, Liberty Bay, Svargrond) are what in pvp-worlds would be considered "normal towns", with little random pks, most people more interested in leveling up than in killing. *Yalahar is a city where all high levels are. If you are not in an influential guild this town is the worst, because high levels steal your spawn, often by killing you. Players with the highest level level 212, RP - highest level 212 level 211, MS - highest level 223 level 191, EK - highest level 191 *The highest level on the server was (level 109, MS - highest level 187) for quite a long time, but (former name Elrundhir) overtook him. In March 2010 the player (former name Owun) moved at level 181 from Dolera to Inferna and took over the lead in the highscore. *Piixy took over the lead in highscores on 17th of November 2010. *The first player on Inferna becoming level 200 was (27th July 2010). *The first player with a level higher than 200 being killed was (15th August 2010). Highest level in each vocation Druid level 182, highest level 182 Knight level 191, highest level 191 Paladin level 212, highest level 212 Sorcerer level 211, highest level 223 Players with the best skills Axe Badlion 92 Club Kraven Lighthammer 96 Distance Jotowos 102 Fist Susan Inferna 53 Sword Lomosh 97 Shielding Bocciano Xenix 92 Magic Almighty Danne 82 Fishing Mask'Tack 94 Achievements Erdezett 212 *First knight on Inferna with magic level 9 (level to use Magic Wall runes) was (1st April 2010, no joke!). On 11th of November 2010 the player achieved magic level as well. Guilds * The oldest guild are the (founded on Aug 01 2008 by , wiki entry). Only a bit younger are the (founded on Aug 14 2008). *The guild existing the longest time on Inferna was the till it was disbanded in 2009 (founded on Aug 04 2004). *Most guilds on Inferna do not exist for long. *The most feared guilds from Inferna were most likely the Ruthless Seven and Fraternitas (founded by Delphi Osman and Ezrael). Boss Monsters and Quests *Inferna defeated Orshabaal all four times he spawned, 2 Teddy Bear have been looted, but no Thunder Hammer as of yet. *Inferna never defeated Ferumbras. He spawned only once. *Morgaroth was defeated one time. The blocker was at level 112. *Ghazbaran never visited this server. *Inferna completed Pits of Inferno Quest several times. The first team was made up by the old Jokers and Smokers guild. The second was made by Vanquish and allies. * is the first person on Inferna who completed the Dreamer's Challenge Quest and was the first to obtain a Necromancer Shield. So far (Brotherhood of Bones) and (Nightmare Knights) were the only ones finishing the quest. *Inferna completed the The Inquisition Quest once and the Wrath of the Emperor Quest twice. *The first demon helmet quest was completed on the 3rd try by the following team: Thoredian (EK), Lepra Lasse (RP), Noinus Amentik (RP) and Filthy Ragon (MS). There was also funny story about Lepra Lasse logging out at the demons' respawn. * was the first one to complete The Treasure Hunt Quest and rewrote the spoiler for it. He and his wife own the first Bejeweled Ship's Telescopes on Inferna so far. Rare Items Inferna isn't only people fighting each other all the time, there are also some collectors possessing some nice items: Abyss Hammer: owned by Bejeweled Ship's Telescope: owned by and Butcher's Axe: owned by Claw of 'The Noxious Spawn': owned by and CM Token: owned by for winning the "Look Who's Talking" Contest Dwarven Helmet: owned by and Gland: owned by Guardian Boots: owned by Magician Hat: owned by (Deleted) Nightmare Shield: owned by and Orshabaal's Brain: owned by Runed Sword: owned by Spiderwebs: owned by Vile Axe: owned by and Those items may not be considered rare on other worlds, but due to the steep death penalty and PvP environment on Inferna it is not that easy to obtain very rare items from bosses. (all the items shown here are verified to exist by the player Sadonic). * The player is the owner of the biggest collection of goblets obtainable in the Barbarian Arena Quest. War There is no war taking place at the moment, but battles may arise quickly. Advantages *Few people online and most of them killing each other in towns. So if you manage to get to a spawn it will be most likely free. *You can kill people with no limits. *If you see a botter you don't have to wait for a GM or beeing afraid of getting a skull, you can just kill it in order to get his loot. If you are unlucky you will become hunted afterwards, because it was the moneymaker of a highlevel player. Disadvantages *You will most likely be unable to get from the temple to depot without dying when you arrive at mainland. Until a certain level is it not uncommon to die a lot. *High levels can abuse of their power with no limits. Many of them also kill medium levels to get supplies/money when a war is going on, which makes many people leave the server because not being able to hunt. *The respawn is very slow. Player Killing Even if Inferna is a pvp-enforced world, and the first thing you see when arriving at mainland is a mountain of bodies, Inferna is not only dedicated to player killing. In cities like Edron, Port Hope, Liberty Bay or Ankrahmun higher levels hunt quite normally like they would do in a normal server. Some low-level pks can be found in these cities, but they don't last very long. Normally until they find out they won't kill anyone in that city. The real player killing zones are mostly free towns, or Darashia. In the areas around Carlin, Thais and most times also Venore it's difficult to level up. If you are free and you are planning to level up on Inferna you should always carry health potions and go to places where there are normally no people (avoiding well-known places like Folda, Thais troll cave or amazon camp) and be sure you are near enough to a protection zone in case you get attacked. If you are planning to go to Inferna for player killing, there are two options: 1. You get a char, level it to 8, get level 9 on the Island of Destiny and go to main. There you get exura and wand/rod/spears (knights are not really recommended, since they need too much skilling before pking) and join a pk group and go around main killing everyone you see. You will get killed alot. 2. You level a char up to medium level (20-30), get some health potions and start going (alone or with friends) around main and killing everyone you see (if he's lower level than you, of course). You won't die much, mostly only if a high level finds you or you get trapped by a big pk group, but in these cases you won't likely get your levels back from pking, and the items you lose are more valuable. External Links